


treasure

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Lance catches it out of the corner of his eye. How could he not? It's a stark contrast to the white skin of Keith's belly and it flashes something liquid and hot up and down his spine.He watches as Keith rubs the hem of his shirt against his upper lip, wiping away the sweat there. He holds his shirt high, next to his mouth, breathing hard and oblivious to Lance's current distraction.Lance's blood pounds.He chances another a quick flick of his eyes, down and back up again. Yeah, it's still there, not a trick or Lance’s vivid imagination. It just sits there quiet and unassuming and driving Lance a little wild. He doesn't realize he's biting his lip until there's the faint tang of copper in his mouth.





	treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Look, okay. Just listen. Here me out.
> 
> These things just write themselves. For a long time I was stuck in how to proceed in the bathroom and then it just, I just blanked out and then it was finished.

Lance catches it out of the corner of his eye. How could he not? It's a stark contrast to the white skin of Keith's belly and it flashes something liquid and hot up and down his spine.     
  
He watches as Keith rubs the hem of his shirt against his upper lip, wiping away the sweat there. He holds his shirt high, next to his mouth, breathing hard and oblivious to Lance's current distraction.    
  
It's the mid-point of the afternoon and Shiro is relentless about training. Keith stands across from Hunk, listening with his head tilted and a small, concentrating dip of his slender brows. Hunk's explaining something to him, a grapple technique that involves speed and momentum and the enemy's own strength. Keith's eyes are sharp and glittering in the sun. Patient in his listening. Focused in his learning.   
  
Lance's blood pounds.   
  
He chances another a quick flick of his eyes, down and back up again. Yeah, it's still there, not a trick or Lance’s vivid imagination. It just sits there quiet and unassuming and driving Lance a little wild. He doesn't realize he's biting his lip until there's the faint tang of copper in his mouth.   
  
Pidge kicks him hard in the ass. With the sole of her shoe.   
  
"What the hell, Pidge?" He sputters.   
  
"I said 'ready' and you just stood there," she lowers her leg and looks at him critically. She looks over to where he was looking at Hunk and-   
  
Keith who still has his goddamn shirt hem pressed to his chin, flashing his pale skin to all and sundry. He nods at Hunk, lifts his shirt higher, and ye gods, he's white all over with small pink nipples, to make a swipe at his brow where sweat had started to form. He drops his shirt (finally) and takes up a defensive position.   
  
She turns her head back to Lance, purses her lips together in an exaggerated line and levels a dead-eyed stare at him. He flails his arms and flaps his mouth, but no words come out. She doesn't say anything for which he is eternally grateful but her face tells him that she'd rip him a new one if there weren't so many people around. As critical as she is, she knows when to keep her mouth shut.    
  
Lance shakes himself and immediately drops into a sparring stance. He makes the universal gesture with his hands for Pidge to come at him.    
  
She tilts her head a little, still looking at him. Blinks behind her glasses and a wide grin slowly spreads across her face. She moves her head to look around Lance’s body to watch the other Paladins behind him.   
  
Lance doesn't want to look.    
  
He can't.    
  
The image of Keith's white skin and  _ that  _ still burn at the back of his eye lids like a brand.   
  
"Ooh- Keith's got Hunk. He's gonna lay him out."   
  
And like a moth irrevocably drawn to an open flame, Lance turns just in time to see Hunk shoulder plow into Keith. He watches in some sort of detached arousal as Keith wraps his arms around Hunk's shoulder and under his arm and in an extreme act of what Lance assumes to be core strength and abs of steel, Keith lifts his legs and swings around so that his front is pressed to Hunk's back. Keith arches backwards and fuck fuck fuck his shirt rides up with their combined struggling and his belly is on display again, a long stretch of pale skin and the trail of dark hair under his navel leading down down down.

  
Keith pitches forwards and bends at the knee behind Hunk's and Hunk stumbles and drops to the dirt.   
  
It's not as violent as real combat but Lance sees the fight in Keith's eyes all the same.    
  
"You better not be hard, you perv."   
  
It startles Lance out of his reverie and fuck, oh god, he only notices it now. He slouches some and curls in on his stomach and Pidge lets out a gagging noise. "I'm going to vomit," she says, hopefully, jokingly.    
  
"Please, don't. I-" He stuffs his hands in his pockets and tries to pull the fabric away from his crotch. He's only half-hard but he's getting all the way there thinking of Keith's cream colored skin and that patch of hair at the top of his jeans. "I gotta go," he mumbles.   
  
"Yes, flee," but she smirks, playful.   
  
He rushes through the field that they're practicing in and heads straight for the bay where the Lions are kept, a quick reprieve.     
  
He leans against Blue, the solid metal of her body cool against his overheated skin. He lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes, tilting his head back against her frame.    
  
Lance is so focused on calming down that it takes him longer than it should to hear footsteps coming towards him.  _ Go away, _ he tells his dick, tells whoever is coming, tells the entire universe.    
  
"You alright?"   
  
And. Of course.    
  
Lance slides his eyes open and looks sideways at Keith.     
  
"What do you want?"   
  
Keith scowls a little, huffing. Lance hadn't answered him with heat, but it was just as dismissive.   
  
"I came to check on you, asshole. Pidge made me come look for you."   
  
Of. Course.   
  
"I'm," he sighs again, pushing off of Blue and turning to face Keith. The Red Paladin is still breathing a little hard, still a little tacky at the corners of his temples. Lance watches a bead of sweat form and roll down his face trailing just short of the corner of his mouth. He stares, transfixed and Keith lifts a gloved hand and wipes it away with the whole of his arm.  _ Jesus Christo _ . "I'm fine. It’s just too hot out there. I just," he shuffles his feet, "Needed to get out of the sun."   
  
Keith hums in acknowledgement. "Shiro's gonna give you an earful for running off," is all he says before he's leaning on shoulder against Blue. Lance hears the quiet rumble of her voice in his head as if she's pleased.   
  
"Nah, he's a cool guy," he says as he squats down to try and disguise his still half-hard cock. He idly draws a spiral onto the floor with a finger.   
  
"He's serious about training though. Trust me, you'll get it later," Keith reaches up and Lance watches in slow motion as Keith's fingers slip under the hem of his shirt. Most of his stomach still hidden, thank Alfor, but he's still able to catch a glimpse of  _ it  _ though, of that dark thatch of hair right below Keith's navel. Keith scratches at his stomach. Lance is still excited at the prospect of seeing it but what he doesn't anticipate is the sudden sound, a harsh soft sound, the  grate of nails against the coarse hairs of Keith’s fucking happy trail and  _ shit fuck hot damn _ all the blood in his head rushes down to his dick. He nearly passes out.    
  
"Don't you need to get back?"   
  
Keith hums slightly, brows furrowing as he rubs his fingertips together. Shaking his head and looking at Lance says, "I'm better at it than you. I can afford a break."   
  
Lance scoffs, "Rude," but it's playful.    
  
"Come on. I left Hunk with Pidge and she's probably climbing all up on him like a monkey." There's a slight smile to Keith's face, camaraderie, when thinking of his fellow teammates.    
  
Lance ducks his head as he chuckles, trying to cover his blush.   
  
"Come on," Keith says again and Lance looks up. Keith’s hand is extended towards him to help him stand.    
  
Lance takes it gingerly and is hauled to his feet.   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lance feels the warmth of he showers before he gets to them, the steam rolling out from under the door in waves. He has his towel slung over his shoulder and the small basket of toiletries under his arm. His robe is making him sweat but he's about to wash it all off anyways.

 

He rounds the corner to the showers and spies Keith in his underwear, standing with his head bowed at the sink. The paladin is facing away from Lance, arms in front and there's a tell-tale movement of his forearm that sends all the inappropriate thoughts rushing to the forefront of his mind. 

 

He drops his little basket and all his soaps go clattering to the floor.

 

Keith whips his head around, his dagger gripped firmly in his hand.

 

“What the fuck!” Keith exclaims as his eyes zero in on Lance.

 

“'What the fuck’ me!? What the fuck  _ you!  _ A-are you jerking off!?” He asks shrilly, his voice echoing off the tiled walls.

 

“What? No! You sicko! I wouldn't do it here!”

 

The last word falls like a stone.

 

And suddenly Keith turns bright red.

  
The dagger in his hand trembles like Keith wants to throw it. Lance eyes immediately dart to it and he puts his hands up in a placating manner. “Dude! Chill! Every man's gotta have his down time! It's cool!” He stares hard at the dagger and Keith follows his gaze. His arm relaxes and comes down to his side.

 

Keith cuts his gaze over Lance's shoulder. “No one usually comes in here this late,” he says, apropos of nothing. “I'm just,” he huffs and turns around back to the sink. “I'm just not used to people at this time, is all.” He shrugs and sheaths his blade back into its holster. 

 

“Hey, man, it's okay. I didn't expect you, either.” He rubs the back of his neck, thinking back and the hot zap of arousal zings down his spine. He chuckles half-heartedly to try and ease some tension says, “To be honest, it did look like, you were like, you know, greasing the pipe.”

 

It takes Keith a second but when it hits his face turns tomato red again and he sputters. “Well, I wasn't!” he covers his eyes and sighs. Peeks at Lance from under his fingers. He leans back on the counter and watches as Lance picks up his shampoo. His conditioner. His in-shower body lotion. He feels anxious in the silence so he breaks it.

 

“What were you doing then?”

 

And then Lance sees it.

 

Or rather the  _ lack _ of it and a small part of him dies in his chest. Keith opens his mouth but Lance cuts him off.

 

“You shaved it off?”

 

Keith's mouth hangs open from when he was about to speak and his face gets even redder. 

 

Lance shoots up from the floor, bottles haphazardly placed back in the basket and he stalks up to Keith. “Why did you do that?”

 

He sounds demanding, hurt. Like he has any say in the matter.

 

Keith's eyes are wide and round in his face. A deer in the headlights look. “It's irritating. And ug…” his voice tapers off and he looks down at his stomach, where they're both looking.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said it's ugly!”

 

“It's not!”  Lance shouts and he wants to cut out his tongue. He feels the mortification creep into his face. 

 

“What?”

 

Lance grits his teeth and breathes in through his nose. “It's… not. Ugly. It's kind of,”  _ hot sexy it gave me a boner _ “manly.” He manages.

 

“Manly,” he repeats, deadpan. Like he can’t believe it. Like he’s testing out the notion for himself. “Why? Do you not have one?”

 

“I-I do!”

 

Keith stares at him.

 

Lance stares right back.

 

Keith is fast but Lance is faster as he grabs at Keith's wrists. His hands are pulling at his robe, at the sash, to try and get the fabric gape open. “Don't!”

 

“Why not? You've seen mine!”

 

“This is not a ‘show me mine, show me yours’ kind of situation!”

 

“It's only fair!” And, fuck, is Keith strong. You'd never guess at his skinny arms. But who is he kidding? The strength is coming from his core. Lance has seen that strength first hand just this afternoon.

 

“Life's not fair!” He lobbies, even though he knows he should be diverting all his energy into his arms instead of his mouth. “Keith, please! I don't have-”

 

But too late, Keith's fingers manages to snag at the end of the sash and he pulls and the lapels of Lance robes’ swing in the breeze along with his dick.

 

“Oh,” Keith is looking down at him, all the fight suddenly leaving his muscles in shock. “Um.”

 

Alfor in heaven, save your child.

 

“You're naked.”

 

“Of course I'm naked. I was coming to shower.”

 

“Oh,” Keith says, eyes still riveted on Lance’s crotch. He realizes that he's still holding Keith's hands in a loose grapple, his skin hot and smooth in his sweaty palms. The tendon in Keith’s wrists flex in the circle of his fingers.

 

“Uuuh-” he slips his hands away and Keith's hands fall to his sides. 

 

And he's still looking at Lance's dick.

 

Lance slowly pulls his robe closed and it's even more patronizing because his cock is making a soft bulge under the fabric.

 

“Dude, please. Stop,” he asks quietly. 

 

Keith blinks rapidly and spins on his toes to face the mirror again. “Sorry,” he mumbles and ducks his head. He turns on the tap and wets his palm. His long fingers test the water and, satisfied with the temperature, brings it up to pat at the skin on his stomach to wash away the cream. Some of the water runs down and soaks the thick band of elastic at his hips that hold his underwear up. Lance can subtly see the shape of Keith’s own cock, cradled in the fabric.

 

“You have,” Keith starts, twists the faucet off with a forceful jerk of his wrist. “A belly button piercing,” he mumbles. 

 

Lance swallows. Keith just said belly button. He locks that phrase away to go over later. “Yeah? And?”

 

“I thought,” he has his hands braced on the edge of the sink, his head ducked down between his shoulders. He shakes his head, the shaggy strands of his hair swaying with the movement. “Nevermind,” he says and grabs at a small grey towel. He wipes his throat, his chest- the bare skin of his belly and Lance has to cut his eyes quickly away.

 

“You thought what?” he says, absently arranging his shower things back into some sort of order. He cocks his hip and rests it against the edge, looking Keith over. For two dudes that just had a strange scene play out, they’re pretty docile. 

 

Keith presses the towel to his mouth, hides his face. His voice comes out muffled when he speaks. 

 

“Dude, what?” And Lance circles his fingers around Keith’s wrist to pull his hand away from his face.

 

Keith sighs and puts up his hair. It shapes his spine into a sinuous ess shape and Lance stares. He sighs again, dropping his arms. “I thought only girls do that,” he finally says, eyes traveling down to where Lance’s navel would be under the robe. 

 

“Dude, the needle doesn’t care if you got dick or tits,” he says off-handedly. 

 

“I know!” he half-shouts. “I know,” he repeats this time a little quieter. “It’s just,” a pause, “Unexpected.” He presses the towel to his mouth again. Speaks again. Voice muffled and quieter still. Ducks his head again to cover his face.

 

“Dude?”

 

Keith slams his hand with the towel down onto the sink, startling Lance. “I said, ‘I like it,’ okay?”

 

And Lance looks Keith over. He’s red. Almost as red as Red and it’s really fucking cute.

 

“Do you,” Lance swallows at the sudden swelling of his tongue in his mouth. “Do you want to see it again?”

 

Keith’s eyes snap to his. And this is weird. This is so so weird. He should have kept his big stupid mouth shut. But it’s out there. It’s out there in the wide open and he should have just kept his stupid fucking mouth fucking shut.

 

“N-nevermind, it’s, sorry, stupid, I’ll just-”

 

Keith grabs him, at his wayward hands gesturing about like fluttering birds startled into flight. “Yeah,” he says as he lowers Lance’s arms. “Yes, I want to see it again,” he says and jesus- where is this even going? “Please?”

 

Lance swallows, nods. Extracts his hands from Keith’s hold. He slides his arms from out of his robe and lets them fall around the cinch at his hips. His skin instantly pebbles in the cooling bathroom air and at Keith’s closeness, his body radiating heat like a furnace. Lance tries hard not to breathe, tries not to give away that he wants to pant at their proximity. Keith pushes a little at Lance’s shoulder so that he’s angled a little bit more towards the light. His hand ghosts down to hover around his waist. He reaches out and just before he’s about to come into contact with Lance’s skin, Keith stops and looks up at Lance quickly.

 

“Yeah- it’s,” And Lance can’t even get out the words so instead he just nods and Keith must be on the same page because the tips of his fingers touch down onto Lance’s skin to slowly feel around the dip in his torso. 

 

“Did it hurt?” and god, fuck, this is a bad bad idea. Keith’s breathing is light and moist, condensing the air into little wet molecules against his skin. It’s right against him and his breath stirs the little hairs all over his body.

 

“A little,” he murmurs, voice low and almost secretive. Like if he were to speak any louder, it’d shatter this intense moment between them. 

 

“Did you bleed?” and Keith’s thumb is pressing against the skin next to the piercing, digging into the the give of his stomach. 

 

“No,” Lance mumbles out, and he leans his ass fully against the edge of the sink. Keith rounds on him, traps him, boxes him in, stares hard at it. 

 

“Does it hurt now when you touch it?” he asks, his thumb pressing harder, rubbing back and forth against the skin there, right next to it, precariously close, and Lance frantically shakes his head no. “Can I-?”

 

“Yes, god- Keith,” and this is spiraling completely out of control. His knees almost give out when Keith’s moves that half inch over and catches the jewelry under the pad of his thumb, tugging the small piece of metal inside of him. Lance grunts and shifts his body, moves into the touch and the rest of Keith’s fingers splay around his hip, his thumb still playing with the piercing in his navel.

 

“What would this feel like if someone were on top of you?” Keith asks suddenly, dangerously, and Lance is suddenly aware that his cock is hard under the flimsy fabric of his bathrobe. And the implication of it. Because a girl wouldn’t feel it, she’d be too low against his body. So that only leaves a- a boy, on top of him, riding him. A dick, hard and laying against Lance’s belly, softly chafing up against the small jut of metal, catching right under the crown where its sensitive-

 

Lance moans, jerks his hips, looking for friction, looking for Keith’s thumb, rubbing on him. Rubbing at his thumb the way Keith’s cock would if he were to ride Lance. 

 

“I don’t know,” Lance pants, “I’ve never, no one’s ever-” 

 

Keith growls. “Good,” and Keith’s pushing him towards the row of showers, slamming Lance’s back into the tiles. And he’s sinking down down down to his knees and god- jesus-

 

“Keith!”

 

And Keith’s swallowing him down after a vicious shove of Lance’s robe to the side. Lance gets with it, tugs at the ribbon around his hips and pulls one end, letting it hiss through itself and then the robe is falling onto the floor, pooling in a half-moon shape around his feet and Keith’s dark head is tucked up right against his pelvis. Lance slides his fingers through Keith’s hair, soft and smooth and cool, and holds on for dear life.

 

Keith lets Lance’s cock free from his mouth, his hand coming up to wrap around the shaft. He licks a long stripe from base to tip using his palm to steady him. And he keeps going, over the head, up the flat pane of his pelvis to kiss around his navel. Lance looks down and Keith looks up at him from under his fringe. His eyes bright and luminous and swallowed completely black by his pupils. His lips worry around the piercing, tugging at it, kissing at it with soft pecks and Lance nearly passes out.

 

He kisses back down, his mouth greedy and licks Lance back inside. His mouth is hot, and Lance bites his lip clean through in his haste to keep himself from coming. He grunts, widens his stance and Keith shuffles closer. He bends at the waist, curls over Keith’s head to try and ground himself but Keith is relentless, just eases Lance deeper down his throat and god he’s going to come he’s going to-

 

“Wait- please, Keith,” and he’s tugging at the bangs in his fists, pushing Keith back from his dick and when Keith leans back he has an annoyed look on his face. “No, please, up, come up here, I- you,” and Lance is wrapping his hands under Keith’s arms and hauling him up, pressing him back against the wall opposite and he’s rushing into Keith’s space, crowding his face with his, and he wants to kiss Keith so badly that it's a desperate gnawing feeling in his chest. He presses his nose to Keith’s cheek, breathes deeply, runs the tip over the curve of his cheekbone, his lips skipping over the hollow in Keith’s jaw as if on accident, asking a question, a silent plea.

 

And Keith jerks his chin up, catching Lance’s, and they bump noses. Keith angles his head deeply to one side and surges, presses their mouths together and that’s all Lance can take before he’s attacking Keith’s mouth with his own. 

 

He grabs at his waist, fingers twitching and sliding up Keith’s ribs. His hands trail down and he slots his thumbs besides Keith’s abdomen. 

 

“I saw this today,” he says, breathes hard between them as he looks down. They both look down. “Or when you had it,” and he rubs his thumbs over the now smooth skin. “I got,” he tucks his face against Keith’s neck. “Hard,” he admits. “It made me hard,” and he presses his front all against Keith, pins him there with his body. Traps his hard cock between them. It presses against the smooth skin on Keith’s belly and he can come from that thought alone.

 

“Were you, still?” Keith mumbles, his hands swirling over Lance’s back. “When I came to talk to you?”

 

Lance nods furiously against the crook in Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“Jesus,” Keith swears, rubs against him in earnest. He feels the smooth skin like silk against the underside of his cock. It’s hot and heated and downy soft. “Jesus, Lance,” he pants. “What’d you think about?” he asks as he shimmies his hips as Lance wiggles his fingers under the band of his boxer briefs. He slips them down under the swell of Keith’s ass and holds him there, getting his hands full. It shoves Keith against him, slots them close together. “What’d you like about it?”

 

“It’s like a neon sign,” Lance blurts. “Backlit on your skin,” And Lance can’t look now, can’t face the prospect of actually seeing- “It makes me want to look,” he murmurs, and he wants to. God, does he want to but he thinks he’ll pass out. So he does the next best thing.

 

He curls his fingers around Keith’s cock, feels him hot and heavy in his hand, skin stretched taut and rough against his palm. 

 

“Let it grow out again,” Lance says, “Wanna feel it on me,” and he’s using Keith’s ass as a solid hold, forces Keith closer to him. 

 

“God, fuck, Lance,” he moans, his mouth latching onto his neck and viciously sucking, biting. 

 

“Wanna feel it on my cock,” and jesus he’s close. He feels his balls draw up close to his body and all the blood is pooling in his gut, low in his belly, making him lightheaded. His brain to mouth filter that’s mostly in place completely disintegrates and his mouth just lets loose. “Gonna come right on it,” he says, “Gonna get my come all up in there,” and he’s listening to Keith curse, his voice breathy and thin and sounding so desperate. “Gonna make you watch me lick it out.”

 

And Keith shouts, rutting against Lance and he can distinctly feel the way Keith’s cock is rubbing right against the piercing in his navel. He pulses, hard, twice, then a third time, his hips jerking erratically as he runs through his orgasm. Lance hisses as Keith's fingernails scrape down his back as he fucking comes and comes and comes.

 

It’s hot, thick, and paints the ridges in Lance’s abdominals a pearly white. 

 

“Close, I'm close,” he whines and it's not gonna take much. 

 

And Keith has always been sly, always been impulsive and clever and he uses that plus some with his next words.

 

“I'll get one on my tongue and we'll see how long you last, then,” he says right up against Lance’s ear.

 

And fuck, shit,  _ yes- _ Lance is coming so hard that he sees god, bright spots dancing under his lids from clenching his eyes so tightly shut. Keith shoves his fingers into Lance's hair at the nape of his neck and steers him towards his mouth. They kiss, clumsily and hurried just so that they can pull apart, breathe, and do it again. 

 

Lance clutches on to Keith for dear life. He feels like he's being supported by jelly and Keith clings right back.

 

“Oh, man,” Lance says as he feels away from Keith. “We coulda been doing that all this time,” he misses. He flexes his spine and sways in Keith's arms as they come down. 

 

Keith hums against him. “I'm not abject on doing this again,” he says quietly. 

 

Lance looks at him. Really looks. There's something raw and unguarded in his voice and Lance may be dumb but he's not stupid. “I'd like that,” he says quietly in response putting some actual feeling into it. “I'd like that a lot,” and, just because he's Lance, “Like maybe in the next ten minutes?”

 

And, just because he's Keith, he turns the water on before heating it to full blast and catches Lance in the back. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing IG](https://www.instagram.com/rae.aaah/) for updates. This is -only- for writing.


End file.
